


A Kindling, of Sorts

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Deep, Deep Under [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, D/s, Frumpkin may be Caleb's familiar, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, and to be put in his place, better sex through magical means, but he knows who buys the really good treats and it's Essek, casting under pleasurable duress, crying (but not in a sad way), inappropriate use of immovable rods, ingenious use of immovable rods, sexy challenges, sometimes Caleb has to brat okay?, sometimes Caleb wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: He’s still trying to formulate a response when Caleb speaks again.‘Or perhaps you could tie me up and leave me on a cushion near the fire, with only its heat to keep me warm while I wait for you.’Taking a deep breath- and then another- Essek finally finds his words.‘Caleb- I am working. This is highly inappropriate. I need to get this done and you are being distracting. I will finish more quickly if you cease these interruptions.’‘Perhaps you should do something to stop me, then.’Well.If he needs further motive to finish his work quickly as possible, this is it.‘Caleb-’ He lets his voice drop until it’s low and dangerous. ‘You are already going to be in trouble once I’m done. Every message you send after this will only add to what I’m going to do to you. You might want to keep that under strong consideration.’Pulling a scrap of paper to his side, he isn’t the least bit surprised when Caleb’s voice once again sounds in his head.‘I will take that under advisement, Shadowhand.'
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Deep, Deep Under [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102400
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	A Kindling, of Sorts

If Essek’s learned nothing else in his time as Shadowhand, it’s that it never rains but that it pours.

He looks at the stack of paperwork on his desk and sighs, running a hand over his face. He doesn’t need sleep, and even if he did it’s still early enough in the day that it wouldn’t be appropriate. But Light above, very little drains his will to live from him than piles of redundant and excruciatingly-boring paperwork. On the plus side, none of it is especially sensitive, so he was allowed to bring it back to work on in the comfort of his own home. On the downside, that means he’s very keenly aware of how he’s in here working when Caleb is nearby.

Caleb had started in here, with him, but just his proximity, even while sitting quietly by the fire reading and petting Frumpkin, had been enough to distract him, and he’d had to send him away.

He gets through two more forms when Caleb’s voice quietly slides into his mind, and he startles.

‘ _Hallo, schatz_ -’ Caleb says, and a moment later it clicks that Caleb’s using his Message spell from somewhere outside the office. ‘ _I thought I would check and see how you were doing, whether you needed anything._ ’

Putting his quill down, Essek sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘ _I would much rather be spending this time with you, Caleb. I don’t believe I require anything, though, thank you._ ’

There’s a pause, and Essek’s about to pick his pen up again, when Caleb’s voice returns.

‘ _Are you sure?_ ’

The amount of heat and intent in that small a phrase is ridiculous, but Essek feels his face warm regardless.

‘ _Quite sure. That will have to wait until after the paperwork is done._ ’

Essek’s picked his pen back up and is two lines into the next report when Caleb’s voice comes again.

‘ _I could always come in and sit under your desk while you work; keep your cock warm for you._ ’

It’s only the decades of practice in self-control that keeps Essek from spattering ink across his paperwork.

He’s still trying to formulate a response when Caleb speaks again.

‘ _Or perhaps you could tie me up and leave me on a cushion near the fire, with only its heat to keep me warm while I wait for you._ ’

Taking a deep breath- and then another- Essek finally finds his words.

‘ _Caleb- I am working. This is highly inappropriate. I need to get this done and you are being distracting. I will finish more quickly if you cease these interruptions._ ’

‘ _Perhaps you should do something to stop me, then._ ’

Caleb’s answering message comes so quickly after Essek’s request that he stop that he knows Caleb was likely just waiting for Essek to say something like that.

Well.

If he needs further motive to finish his work quickly as possible, this is it.

He formulates his response carefully, this time.

‘ _Caleb-_ ’ He lets his voice drop until it’s low and dangerous. ‘ _You are already going to be in trouble once I’m done. Every message you send after this will only add to what I’m going to do to you. You might want to keep that under strong consideration._ ’

Pulling a scrap of paper to his side, he isn’t the least bit surprised when Caleb’s voice once again sounds in his head.

‘ _I will take that under advisement,_ Shadowhand _._

Gods, the insouciant _arrogance_ of that man, sometimes.

He will take immense pleasure in stripping that away layer by layer until Caleb begs him for mercy.

But first, paperwork.

He sets to with a fervor his earlier work had been lacking. The quality doesn’t suffer- he knows better than to let this affect his work- but he can admit that he’s finished far sooner than he would have been otherwise.

Over the last course of his work, Caleb has not stopped messaging him. Messages of Caleb telling him things he could do for Essek, or things Essek could do to _him_. And the way he times them, Essek knows he’s doing on purpose; just long enough between for Essek to calm and get back to work, then another message to rile him up and leave him flushed and squirming even as he tries to work.

He knows he could tell Caleb earnestly to stop, and Caleb would, likely with an apology.

But he doesn’t _want_ Caleb to stop, not really.

And so he suffers as he works, but in an enjoyable way, made sweeter by anticipation. He doesn’t know precisely what he’s going to do to Caleb yet, though he makes a point of marking the scrap of paper he’d pulled out every time a message comes through. He does know he intends Caleb to suffer as he’s suffering, at the very least. It’s all largely just a matter of _how_.

Finally, he signs the last report, and uses a quick casting of prestidigitation to dry the ink before placing it on the finished stack and locking it all away in a desk drawer. He takes the time to carefully cap the bottle of ink, to wipe his quill nib off before setting it in the holder next to the ink pot and stands, stretching.

Time to go locate his human.

It doesn’t take him long. 

He ascends the stairs, and all he has to do is follow the quiet gasps of pleasure trailing from their bedroom. Opening the door, he’s welcomed by the sight of Caleb, naked on the bed on his hands and knees, eyes closed and brow wrinkled as he leans back into the dildo he’s cleverly affixed into mid-air. He doesn’t appear to be trying to get himself off; quite the opposite, actually. Essek watches and at a point Caleb shudders, forcing himself to a stop, breathing for a moment before starting up his rocking again.

“How nice of you to get started for me.”

Caleb jumps, then gasps as he clenches on the immovable cock.

“ _Hallo_ , Essek-”

He’s across the room before Caleb can complete the thought, fingers twining in Caleb’s hair and tugging up and back. Caleb tries to follow the movement, but with his hips largely stuck where they are, pinned on the cock in his ass, he ends up partially balanced on his knees and fingertips, a whine escaping him as Essek drags a fingertip from Caleb’s chin, down over his throat.

“I think you may have some idea of the trouble you’re in, Caleb.”

When no answer is offered, he tightens his grip in Caleb’s hair, pulling back a fraction more. He’d be worried, but for the moan Caleb can’t quite contain, and the way his cock twitches at the action.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Licking his lips, Caleb’s eyes roll up and to the side, trying to look at him.

“I missed you?”

Essek huffs a laugh, and ducks forward so he can run a fingertip up the underside of Caleb’s cock. It’s fun to watch Caleb’s thighs flex uselessly, to hear the small whimper as Caleb’s hips twitch.

“How lucky for you then that you are going to get all of the attention you so desired earlier, and then some.” He releases Caleb’s hair and the man falls forward, catching himself on his hands and moaning again as he shifts around the cock inside him.

“Up. On your knees.” Essek points to the clear spot on the bedroom floor a few feet from the foot of the bed. Caleb is quick to comply, easing himself off the dildo so he can get himself where Essek wants him. Soon he’s kneeling, looking up at Essek and oh, what a pretty picture he makes, pale skin flushed a lovely pink, eyes ringed in ice blue. Caleb’s cock is heavy and flushed as well, and Essek is very much looking forward to making Caleb as aware of it as he was of his own while trying to work.

“You were a bit of a nuisance, Caleb.”

The other man’s eyes widen slightly, and Essek can’t help but laugh.

“If you are trying for innocence, I think we both know that is a bit of a lost cause already.”

Caleb’s eyes crinkle as his lips tip up in a smile.

“I merely know how tedious paperwork can be, _schatz_. I didn’t want you to be bored.”

“ _Bored_? Oh, have no worries, you certainly prevented that.” He takes a step closer, making Caleb crane his neck to continue looking up at him. “Lean back, palms on the floor.”

Soon Caleb is leaned back on his hands, still gazing up at Essek, but now with a look of excited anticipation.

Taking another half step forward, Essek very gently prods at Caleb’s cock with the toe of his shoe, and Caleb sucks in a breath, whole body going tense.

“I think perhaps you need a lesson.”

Cale licks his lips, and this time when his eyes go wide it isn’t a put-on.

“What- what sort of lesson, Essek?”

“Hmm.” Kneeling down, he teases lightly at the head of Caleb’s cock with his fingertips while holding eye contact. “The sort where you should be calling me ‘sir’ if you want any chance of coming tonight.”

That pulls a groan from Caleb, and Essek thinks it’s only partly from the teasing touches to his cock.

“ _Ja_ , okay.”

Essek squeezes at Caleb’s cockhead, eyebrow raised and Caleb quickly corrects himself.

“ _Sir_. Okay, sir.”

Releasing his grip, Essek stands and steps back again, though not telling Caleb to drop position just yet.

“You were very distracting while I was trying to work, and it’s obvious you need a lesson in respecting the time of others.” He looks Caleb in the eye. “Hold a moment.”

He heads to the bedroom door to fetch something from the hallway, but summons his mage hand as he does to pick up teasing Caleb. He’s not gone long, a handful of seconds, but Caleb’s already trembling in place, lower lip caught between his teeth as his hips twitch and move towards the ministrations of the mage hand. With a thought, Essek instructs the hand to speed up, to grow a bit rougher, and it pulls a cry from Caleb, his hips desperately trying to buck up into it. He lets it go on another few seconds before dismissing the hand, relishing the whimpers as Caleb tries to get himself back under control.

Essek drops the items he’d grabbed on the floor in front of Caleb, then waves a hand at him.

“You may sit up.”

Caleb does so, then looks confusedly up at Essek.

“Sir?”

“Produce Frumpkin, please.”

Caleb’s eyebrows rise, but he does as asked, and a moment later the small cat appears in a puff of magic between them. Taking in the situation, the feline heads to Essek, and he has to bite back a laugh at the betrayed look on Caleb’s face. Leaning down a moment, he scritches Frumpkin under his chin.

“Thank you, Frumpkin. I appreciate your assistance.” He stands up straight, and faces Caleb. “You are going to cast Find Familiar. You may turn him into whatever you wish. I am providing the components for this, and will provide the materials necessary to change him back as well.” He watches as Caleb takes in the supplies he’s brought- the brazier, the packet of herbs and incense he keeps on hand for Caleb should he need them. He spots Caleb’s spell book over with his clothes on the trunk against the far wall and retrieves it, bringing it over to drop into Caleb’s hands.

“As I said, you are going to cast Find Familiar.” He lets his smile widen until he knows Caleb will spot a hint of fang. “And I am going to be doing my best to distract you. Should you lose the spell, you don’t get to come tonight. If you don’t, then I will allow it.”

Caleb’s mouth opens and closes a moment, as if he’s trying to think of something to say, but Essek heads him off.

“I should let you know, though- the hour the spell takes won’t count towards the time I’m already planning to tease you mercilessly whether you’re allowed to come or not. I was keeping track of how many messages you sent after being told to stop. If you succeed, it will only be five minutes of teasing per message. If you fail, though-” He shakes his head in mock sympathy. “Then that will be ten minutes per message. I will of course ask you to keep an eye on the time either way. Should you become distracted and lose track, well, don’t worry. I’ll let you start over.”

Caleb mutters something in Zemnian, then looks up to Essek as if asking permission. Essek nods, granting it, and heads towards one of the comfortable chairs near the window to have a seat as Caleb starts to arrange his supplies with shaking hands.

He gives Caleb a few minutes to get things set up and going- he has no desire to see Caleb hurt himself while trying to light the small fire in the brazier- but once it’s going, the scented smoke wafting up and around, once Caleb has settled more thoroughly into the casting, Essek decides it’s time to begin.

He summons his mage hand behind Caleb, and has it run a fingertip up over the shell of his ear. Caleb’s quiet chanting stumbles a moment but then resumes with a shiver, the surprise not enough to lose the spell. Essek didn’t expect it to be; he’s well aware of some of the training Caleb’s had, and if that was all it took to make him lose a spell, he’d never have survived this long.

All it means, though, is that he’ll need to try harder.

He drops the mage hand to recast it, having it appear right in front of Caleb, so he can see it easily as it drops down between his spread legs. Caleb’s voice grows more strained even before the mage hand makes contact, but barely wavers once it does, though Caleb’s hips don’t quite manage to keep still. While Caleb’s occupied with the mage hand, Essek smiles to himself and retrieves a bit of copper wire from his component pouch, readying it for when the mage hand drops.

After it does, he waits another minute or so, watching Caleb continuing to cast while also trying to look around, to see where the next attempt at distraction will come from. When nothing happens, he starts to relax, and that’s when Essek brings the wire up to his lips.

‘ _Do you have any idea the things I’m going to do to you?_ ’

Caleb’s whole body twitches, his eyes scrunching shut as he attempts to focus, but Essek just smiles and casts again.

‘ _If you’re very lucky, you’ll get to come, but before you’re allowed that, I’m going to make you suffer so beautifully for me-'_

He keeps sending messages on and off, just as Caleb had, but with the addition of occasional touches of his mage hand interspersed between.

He whispers all sorts of things into Caleb’s ear, only some of which he intends to actually do this evening.

‘ _You know, it’s been a while since I’d edged you until you cried-_ ’

‘ _Don’t think I don’t remember what you did to me last month with the spider gag. I’m sure I could find somewhere interesting to put those weighted clips on you-_ ’

‘ _Perhaps a dunamantic loop- I’m sure you’re very glad you taught me that. Then just the tiniest, barest flick of my tongue to the head of your cock, just let that loop for a while for you-_ ’

Between his words and the fleeting touches of his mage hand, Caleb’s a trembling mess by the time the hour is nearly up. If nothing else, Essek has to commend Caleb’s ability to focus under duress- while his words have occasionally stumbled or cracked, they haven’t stopped, and his hands, though shaking, are still forming the somatic components admirably.

That of course doesn’t mean he isn’t covered in a sheen of sweat, cock heavy and red, leaking a pool of precum onto the floor between his knees.

The spell completes and Caleb sags, shaking as Frumpkin- who’s been laying patiently nearby with his head on his paws- blurs into a small cloud of sparkles before re-emerging as a ridiculously-tiny owl.

While Caleb catches his breath, Frumpkin flutters over to land on Essek’s knee, and Essek pets him with a fingertip over the top of his head, smoothing the feathers.

“Impressive, Widogast.”

Caleb bites back whatever his first response is, and instead answers, “ _Danke_ , sir.”

Scooping Frumpkin up, Essek carries him past Caleb and to the door, giving Frumpkin one last scritch on the top of his head, earning him a quiet hoot.

“I’ll take care of him, don’t you worry.” With that Frumpkin takes off down the hall, and Essek shuts the door before turning back to face Caleb.

“You have been successful.” He moves to Caleb and cards his fingers through Caleb’s hair. Caleb leans into it, his eyes drifting shut with a sigh. “So you will be allowed to come when I feel you have earned it. What did I say the time would be if you were successful?”

Eyes cracking open, Caleb looks up at him.

“Five minutes, sir.”

“Mmhmm. Do you know how many messages you sent me after you were told to stop?”

Brows furrowing, Caleb thinks.

“Seven?”

“That’s right.” He scratches his nails over Caleb’s scalp to feel him shiver. “Which means you’re going to suffer for how long before you’re allowed relief?”

Barely suppressing a moan, Caleb answers. “Thirty-five minutes, sir.”

“Correct.” Getting a grip in Caleb’s hair again, he uses it to tilt Caleb’s head up to look at him. “Hm. What to do with you?”

“You seemed to have some ideas already.” Caleb pauses just long enough to be cheeky before adding, “Sir.”

Tightening his hold in Caleb’s hair, Essek leans down. “I still have the option to withhold your release if you persist in being a brat. Understood?”

Whining when he tries to nod and fails, Caleb swallows. “ _Ja_ , sir.”

“Good boy.” Letting go of Caleb’s hair, he steps back and gestures to Caleb to stand. “On your feet.”

He rises, and Essek helps steady him until Caleb’s worked the pins and needles out of his legs, then moves Caleb more towards the center of the cleared space after helping move the summoning supplies out of the way.

“I’m going to retrieve some things from the cabinet. While I do so, I want to you stand with your legs as far apart as you can, with your back to the bed. Place your hands behind your head, fingers laced.”

Essek takes a moment to watch as Caleb moves to follow the orders, widening his stance in increments until his thighs tremble, then brings it back in a tiny bit so he’s stable. With that, his hands go up to his head as instructed, and Essek goes to fetch the equipment he wants, though he has some of it tucked into his belt under his robes already.

From the cabinet he plucks a few implements and hands them to his mage hand to carry over to the bed while he grabs the short spreader bar and suspension cuffs he favors. Once he has what he needs, he comes up behind Caleb and wraps a hand around Caleb’s right wrist, giving it a squeeze. Caleb’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t resist the movement when Essek pulls it away from his other hand to buckle the suspension cuff over it, making sure the handle is fitted comfortably in Caleb’s palm before he does so. Once it’s on, he moves that wrist back up behind Caleb’s head and takes the other, giving this one a squeeze as well before wrapping this one up the same as the first. Once they’re both on and secure, he clips the bar between them, keeping Caleb’s wrists barely shoulder’s width apart.

“Arms straight up in the air, please.”

Caleb does so, and Essek moves back around front, contemplating the best way to get the position he wants.

“Are you able to go up to the balls of your feet with your stance that wide?”

Instead of answering, Caleb tries, and nearly topples over before Essek catches him by the shoulders.

“Apparently not, sir.”

Rolling his eyes, Essek lets go and moves back again.

“Move your legs in until you’re just able to do that, please.”

After a few moments of testing, Caleb finds the correct distance.

“Just a moment’s patience more, Caleb and I’ll be ready to begin.”

Caleb nods, and Essek forgoes his mage hand for something a bit stronger, taking hold of the bar between Caleb’s cuffs and gently and slowly pulling up until Caleb’s breath catches again, trying to maintain balance.

At which point Essek pulls two rods out from under his robes. Caleb spots and identifies them immediately, his eyes going wide.

Essek just smiles, placing first one immovable rod, then the other just above Caleb’s knees, along the inside of his thighs. He then floats up into the air to fix the bar between Caleb’s wrists in-place with a smear of gold dust before letting his telekinesis on it drop.

It leaves Caleb mostly-suspended from his wrists, with some of his weight balanced precariously on the balls of his feet. The immovable rods keep his legs from pulling together to stabilize, and if his legs tire- which they will, over time- it will only force his thighs slightly further apart as he sinks, but not any further than he can take.

Dropping back down to the floor, Essek takes in his handiwork and smiles.

“Lovely.”

Ridiculously, Caleb’s face pinks, chin dropping down towards his chest as if he can hide somehow.

Adorable, really.

He moves back into Caleb’s personal space and Caleb tenses to the extent he can, unsure how to respond since Essek hasn’t actually _done_ anything yet.

“You will keep track of the time, though I’ve decided that instead of starting over, if you lose track of the time remaining, we will just continue until I’m satisfied you’ve learned your lesson.”

Caleb shivers to the extent he can, and nods. “As you wish, sir.”

“Mmhmm.” Stepping around Caleb, Essek heads to the bed, looking over the assortment of implements he’d picked out. He doesn’t intend to use them all, had mostly wanted options, and selects a crop to start with. Moving back to Caleb, he steps up behind so he can whisper almost in Caleb’s ear, wrapping one arm loosely around Caleb’s middle.

“I’m of the opinion it was on purpose that you were timing your messages how you were, so that they would most-effectively jar my concentration. Am I correct?”

Caleb shifts- what Essek is reasonably sure would be squirming if Caleb had more freedom of movement- and nods.

Letting his hand drop lower down Caleb’s belly, he smiles to himself as the muscles under his palm jump and tense. Caleb’s whole body goes taut as Essek’s hand finally reaches Caleb’s cock, slowly and gently dancing his fingertips over it. Caleb shudders and whines, hips twitching minutely, but can’t move enough to get more or escape.

“I intend to return the favor.” He steps back and Caleb settles into position again, legs and ass flexing as he regains his balance. "Part one of your lesson, Caleb- it is rude to interrupt someone when they are working." Taking another step or two back to gain the distance and angle he needs to work, Essek summons his mage hand again right in front of Caleb’s face, and has it drop down to where he wants it. Caleb watches it with trepidation, whimpering as it grips his cock and starts teasing him back to full hardness.

It isn’t long before Caleb’s panting, hips trying to move, to buck into the phantom fist that’s tormenting him, and just as the spell is getting ready to abate, Essek raises the crop in readiness. The hand dissipates, and Essek aims a stinging strike to the inside of Caleb’s right thigh. Caleb yelps, jumping to the extent he can, but Essek doesn’t wait for him to settle, adding a matching thwack to the inside of Caleb’s left thigh. He alternates for a minute, until Caleb is squirming, panting now for a different reason entirely as the pale skin of his thighs turns pink.

He stops, giving Caleb a moment to breathe before summoning his mage hand, starting the process over again. He lets the hand go until the spell runs its course, and Caleb lets out a cry of frustration this time as it disappears, hips bucking into thin air, then cries out louder when the crop lands where his ass meets thigh. Essek takes his time turning these new patches of skin red as well. Caleb keeps trying to twist away, but the rods against his thighs greatly limit that range of motion; already up on his toes, there’s nowhere else to go, no way to escape the stinging slap of the leather against his skin.

When the mage hand descends upon him again, Caleb moans, shaking his head back and forth, as if that will spare him. It just teases him again until he’s writhing as much as his bonds allow, moans growing more desperate.

One of the lovely things about being with someone with such a strong grasp of time is that when playing games such as these, they often torment themselves.

As this portion of things progresses, Essek notices that towards the end of each minute his mage hand lasts, Caleb gets louder, more agitated, and he realizes it’s because Caleb _knows_ how long the spell lasts, _knows_ that whatever the mage hand’s doing is about to stop, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Delicious.

He uses the number of castings to gauge how long it’s been, and by the time he hits the tenth casting, Caleb’s on the verge of begging, quiet moans and cries taking on a tone of tormented desperation as he squirms and writhes, trying to move towards the mage hand, then away from the crop, and back again, unable to do either. Essek opts to end on a mage hand cycle, setting the crop back on the bed as the mage hand teases Caleb for him. When the hand dissipates and no strikes of the crop come, Caleb shudders, relaxing slightly in his bonds, gasping for breath.

After depositing the crop on the bed, Essek goes back to Caleb, standing in front of him this time. Caleb’s face is flushed bright red, the color washed down his neck and over his chest. Essek has the idle thought that it’s still not quite as dark as Caleb’s ass and thighs, though.

“Repeat the first part of the lesson back to me, Caleb.”

Caleb’s breath hitches, and he licks his lips before answering.

“That- that it is rude to interrupt someone when they are working, sir.”

“Very good.” Taking a step closer, Essek catches Caleb’s eye as he catches Caleb’s cock in his hand, just gently holding it. Caleb’s whole body tenses, a quiet whine slipping out of him. “Part two- when someone asks for quiet, you should heed their request.” He gives Caleb’s cock another squeeze, and Caleb whimpers. “Balls or nipples, Caleb?”

Shaking his head, Caleb groans quietly. “Sir, please-”

Essek just squeezes harder. “I asked you a question, Caleb. If you refuse to answer it will be both. Balls or nipples?”

There’s a moment where Essek watches Caleb’s face, fraught with indecision; there’s a number of things Essek might do, with either of those two locations, and Caleb can’t know which he means to do. 

“Nipples, sir, I- _aaa_!”

Essek gives a sharp tug on Caleb's cock, and Caleb whines, mouth snapping shut.

“You will be quiet until otherwise instructed. Understood?”

Caleb nods, eyes wide.

“Good boy.”

He releases Caleb’s cock and enjoys the shiver that goes through Caleb at the praise. Back at the bed, he picks up a set of wicked clamps with a connecting chain, and puts a handful of small weights into his pocket before going back over. When Caleb sees the clamps he bites back a noise that might have been a plea, and catches his lower lip between his teeth as Essek starts teasing one of his nipples to a peak. Despite Caleb’s best efforts, he can’t contain the low moan as the clamp goes on and pulls tight, nor as the other goes on.

“For each noise you make-” Essek takes one of the weights from his pocket and hooks it onto the chain. “-I will add another weight.” He places a second, and Caleb’s eyes scrunch shut, his lips pressed into a tight pale line. “For the sake of your nipples, I suggest you try to remain quiet.”

For this part of things, he decides to get more hands-on, teasing at the head of Caleb’s cock until he’s trying to squirm again, lips still pressed firmly together. With his eyes scrunched shut again, Caleb doesn’t see him resummon his mage hand, and so is caught completely by surprise by the soft touch just behind his balls, dragging lightly along his perineum towards his ass. It startles a cry and a jolt out of him, hips bucking forward towards Essek, and Essek clucks his tongue, pulling another weight from his pocket and adding it to the chain.

He takes his time, enjoying the challenge of drawing sounds out of the man in front of him who’s trying so adamantly to be quiet. The best part- or one of the best parts- of a challenge like this is that the more weights get added, the harder it will be for Caleb to stay quiet as they tug and pull when he struggles.

And _oh_ , how he struggles.

Essek knows what he’s trying to do. Caleb is trying to distract himself with movement, as an outlet for the sound he doesn’t want to make. Well, he has a way around that as well.

“If you resist this, I will add three more weights immediately.”

Caleb has just long enough to look up in concern before Essek is casting, a small piece of iron in his hand as he mutters the words he needs. The spell takes hold and Caleb’s body freezes in-place, no longer able to struggle at all. His eyes barely widen, near panic shining in them, and Essek smiles as he goes back to dancing his fingers over the head of Caleb’s cock.

He holds out longer than Essek expected, but just before the spell ends Caleb starts whining, unable to help it, muscles straining to move.

The spell drops and Caleb yells, not expecting the sudden release.

“Well- that’ll be a few of them then, won’t it?”

Caleb visibly fights the urge to beg, and is still doing so as Essek places more weights on the chain.

He ends up adding another four, then just watches Caleb a moment after.

“That must be very uncomfortable for you.”

Caleb- who’s shaking slightly- raises his head to look at Essek with shining eyes, looking suitably pitiful, then panicked again as Essek reaches for the chain and tugs on it gently. Thrashing to the point his feet leave the floor, Caleb twists, head thrown back as his jaw clenches, hands fisting above him.

“I could go back to teasing your cock if you like. Or have the mage hand just keep dragging back and forth from your balls to your ass. You seemed to like that.”

It takes effort not to laugh at Caleb’s expression; he’s trying to very hard to plead for mercy without saying anything, shaking his head, eyes wide as Essek’s ever seen them.

Essek makes sure that Caleb sees it when he performs the somatic components for mage hand again. Muscles tensing before the hand even makes contact, Caleb jumps, writhing as it starts petting and rubbing the spot just behind his balls.

He lets it go until the spell runs its natural course, and doesn’t bother to recast it.

“Tell me what part two of the lesson is? You may answer.”

Caleb’s voice is strained when he responds. “When someone asks for quiet, you should heed their request, sir.”

“Good. How much time remaining for you, Caleb?”

“Thirteen minutes, sir.”

Without warning, Essek reaches up and unhooks both nipple clamps, lifting them up and off. Caleb yells again, writhing as much as he can before dropping back to a neutral position, panting. His nipples are red and sensitive-looking, and Essek experimentally drags a light fingertip over one. Caleb shudders and whines, trying to twist away, though he doesn’t get far. Summoning his mage hand again, he hands the clamps and weights off to it, though he doesn’t miss the flinch as the mage hand passes Caleb on the way to the bed.

“One last part of this lesson, Caleb. Any idea what it might be?”

“ _N_ \- _nein_ , no, sir, I don’t.”

“Well, that’s alright, because I’m going to tell you.” He steps forward until he’s almost pressed up against Caleb’s front, and takes Caleb’s chin, tilting it up so Caleb has to look at him. “Part three of the lesson- don’t make other people’s lives unnecessarily difficult.” He gives Caleb’s chin a squeeze before letting go and stepping back again.

“I’m of a mind to just stick you in a loop for the remainder of your time, with just the faintest hints of touch for company.”

Caleb’s eye grow comically, but he doesn’t say anything, perhaps still concerned about the second part of the lesson.

“However, I’m feeling generous. I will give you a moment to plead your case. Perhaps if you beg prettily enough, it won’t be so severe.” He raises a brow at Caleb, and gestures for him to speak.

“Sir, _bitte_ , I can’t- not for so long, I’ll do anything, _please,_ mercy-” Caleb’s squirming again, as if just the _idea_ of being stuck in a dunamantic loop that long is torment in and of itself.

Having been subjected to that spell before, Essek understands Caleb’s concern.

He lets Caleb beg a few more moments before cutting him off, and Caleb’s mouth snaps shut again.

“You have persuaded me to show mercy-”

Caleb sags, giving a sigh of relief.

“-for a certain value of mercy.”

Caleb’s head whips back up to look at him, and Essek lets his smile grow sharp.

“Only the last five minutes will be under a loop. But I’m going to do my best to tease you to near-madness in the meantime. Do let me know when we’re down to the last five minutes, pet.”

“ _Götter oben,_ sir please-” Caleb whines, twisting in place before Essek’s so much as touched him.

"I think I'd like to see how many edges I can get from you before we hit the five-minute mark. You will tell me if you're about to come, and then count them as we go."

Caleb shudders in response but nods in understanding.

As Essek reaches for him, Caleb tenses, perhaps trying to brace for the onslaught, but Essek doesn't pay it any mind. No amount of bracing is going to spare Caleb from this.

He starts by lightly dragging his fingers up the inside of Caleb’s thighs, feeling the heat still radiating from the glowing-red skin. It pulls a choked noise from Caleb, though Essek can't tell whether it's because they're a usually-sensitive spot, or because they're especially-tender right now. Both are true, so it could be either or both. Regardless of the reason, even the faintest touches have Caleb’s thighs trembling, desperately trying to move away from Essek’s fingers; unfortunately for him, he can't spread his legs wider for any length of time without them tiring quickly, and the immovable rods won't let him pull them together to protect the delicate skin. No matter which way Caleb tries to twist, no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, Essek’s fingers don't stop, and after a point, Caleb can no longer pretend to be unaffected.

He whines as Essek stops a moment to tease at his hips, pulling a helpless laugh out of the bound man as he wriggles and squirms, Essek waiting until he gets a breathless, ' _please,_ sir _-'_ out of Caleb before relenting and moving on. He finally deigns to touch Caleb’s cock again, and decides against teasing for now, getting a solid grip at the base and giving it a firm stroke up to twist at the top. With a yell Caleb convulses, hips making aborted twitches towards Essek’s hand, but Essek makes him wait for a count of five before doing it again. He keeps this pattern up, until he knows Caleb’s figured it out, writhing more just before each five-count is up.

"You may speak if you like, Caleb. I rather enjoy the sound of you begging and won't punish you for it."

" _Gods-_ " Caleb moans, hips still twitching and jerking even after Essek’s hand stills. "Sir, please, no more, _please_ -"

"Pshh." Essek strokes again, but slows as he hits the tip, dragging it out until Caleb whimpers. "We haven’t even gotten you to one, yet. Have a little fortitude, Widogast, or I will give you a _reason_ to beg for mercy."

Caleb just moans in response, hips bucking as much as he can.

Essek drops the pause in between strokes, speeding up his hand and watching Caleb’s face as it contorts in pleasure. Suddenly Caleb’s brows pinch before his eyes fly open.

“Sir, please, I’m going to come, please let me-”

Essek lets go and watches as Caleb shouts in frustration, feet kicking as the only remotely-free part of him. He finally sags again, hips and thighs twitching.

“And?”

Caleb shivers.

“One, sir.”

“Don’t make me prompt you again.”

“Yes, sir.”

After a second’s thought, he pulls the footstool from their chair over so he can sit, Caleb’s cock just about in front of his face; Caleb watches him get situated, expression anguished, but so far he isn’t begging.

Yet.

When Essek takes hold of Caleb’s cock again and begins teasing at the head with the very tip of his tongue, Caleb groans, loud and deep, head dropping back and eyes scrunching shut again. It isn’t long before he’s begging again, though Essek notes he isn’t begging for it to stop, now. He still begs for mercy, to be allowed to come, for relief, but he doesn’t beg Essek to stop.

Quicker than the first time, Caleb’s body starts to tense, and he warns Essek off.

“ _Nnnng_ \- t- two, sir.”

“Very good, Caleb. You’re suffering so beautifully for me.” He pets his hands over Caleb’s hips until Caleb settles again, then grabs the back of Caleb’s thighs and pulls him forward. Caleb shouts at the abuse to tender skin, then again as Essek takes Caleb’s cock in his mouth, teasing with his tongue the whole time in a way he knows drives Caleb mad.

“Oh- oh f- sir, I- _aaaa_ -”

It was perhaps a little cruel to start wiggling his fingers against the back of Caleb’s thighs, making him waver between wanting away from Essek’s fingers and wanting away from his teasing mouth.

“Sir, stop, I’m-”

Essek lets him drop from his mouth, hands letting go, and Caleb whines as he swings back to a neutral position, hips again trying to hump the air.

“Three, sir.”

“How much longer, Caleb?”

“Thirty seconds, sir.”

“Excellent. You may rest a moment.”

He heads to the bed, moving some of the items off and out of his way before going back to retrieve the immovable rods, telling Caleb he can relax his legs. Caleb’s feet are flat on the floor, but his legs tremble, and Essek can tell it’s a struggle for him not to try to start doing something foolish for relief.

He continues to prepare the bed, and without looking over at Caleb says, “Be sure not to do anything you will regret.”

There’s a quiet whimper, and he smiles to himself.

Finally he’s ready, and recasts his telekinesis before ending the immovable fix on the spreader bar. Caleb sucks in a surprised breath as all at once his arms drop, but the whole of him lifts into the air and moves to the bed. Essek holds him there a moment, horizontal above the mattress, the force of it gently but firmly holding Caleb’s arms down along his front. The spreader bar is mere inches from his cock, and Essek gives him a wicked grin. “If you can move the spreader bar to do so, you may use it to get off. You have a minute to try.”

They both know Caleb won’t succeed- he can’t hope to bully his way out of the grip of the spell- but he also knows Caleb likes to struggle, to feel himself contained, to have something to fight against. Caleb gives it a valiant effort, muscles straining to pull the bar higher to rub against, to move his hands, _anything_ , but as expected he fails.

At the end of the minute, Essek lets the spell drop him down to the bed where Caleb lands with a quiet grunt as the sensitive skin of his ass and thighs hits the coverlet.

"Arms up to the headboard."

Caleb doesn't make a sound as he complies, and Essek makes quick work of detaching the cuffs from the spreader bar and fastening them to the anchor points on the headboard. Moving to the foot of the bed, he grabs Caleb’s ankles and pulls, dragging him down until Caleb’s arms pull taut.

It doesn't take him long to secure Caleb’s ankles to the cuffs he's left at the foot of the bed, then to secure those down as well, until Caleb’s stretched across their bed, helpless and deliciously vulnerable.

But not quite done yet.

He goes to one of Caleb’s legs and gently pulls it until it's a few inches wider, then sets one of the immovable rods vertically against his inner thigh.

"Sir, I am begging you, please do not do this-"

"And why shouldn't I?" Essek circles the bed and gets a hand on Caleb’s other thigh. Despite Caleb’s attempts to resist the movement, Essek manages to pull his thigh wider, and sets the other rod, leaving Caleb even more vulnerable than before. "Give me one very good reason not to, and I will reconsider."

It’s a delight to watch Caleb flounder, struggling to find a reason- any reason- why Essek shouldn’t do what he’s about to do. Because for all that Caleb pleads and begs, for all he’ll be suffering in a moment, Essek is well aware Caleb likes it; even if Essek didn’t know for sure, the fact that Caleb is still hard and leaking against his belly would be a strong indicator.

“I am waiting, fire drop. If you have a good reason, now would be the time to tell me.” He sits on the bed by Caleb’s leg, petting his thigh as it quivers under his touch. “Because if you _don’t_ have a good reason, then we should really get on with things.” He leans in, voice nearly in a purr. “Unless of course you want me to draw things out, in which case I am _more_ than willing to accommodate you.”

While Caleb thinks, Essek occupies himself by scratching his fingernails lightly over the marks on the inside of Caleb’s thighs from the crop, eliciting gasps and hitched breaths, the muscles twitching as if to pull away.

“How long did you tease me earlier while I was trying to work, Caleb?”

The question pulls Caleb out of his attempts to think.

“Eh-” He thinks a moment. “A little over a half hour, sir.”

“Hm. Then I hardly think it’s unreasonable to ask you to suffer this for a mere five minutes. Perhaps it will drive home the idea that even small amounts of time under difficulty can feel much, _much_ longer. A fitting punishment and fine end to today’s lesson, don’t you think?”

Caleb scrunches his eyes shut, moaning in dismay as he seems to accept that there really _isn’t_ any good reason for Essek not to do this.

“And besides, Caleb, it could always be worse. Just imagine-” Essek scoots a bit further up the bed to sit next to Caleb’s hip, letting his hand drop down to tease at Caleb’s length again, earning him a stuttered breath and broken-sounding groan. “-imagine if I gave you what you wanted every time you’d asked for it. Imagine that every time I teased you, every time I edged you, every time you begged me to allow you to come, that I had done as you’d asked. Imagine me wringing orgasm after orgasm out of your tired, helpless body.” He speeds his hand up, and the sounds spilling out of Caleb’s mouth are obscene, and he knows Caleb _is_ in fact imagining all of the things he’s saying. “And now, imagine I had done all that, only to still end up here. Imagine that after all that, I still demanded one more orgasm from you, no matter what it took to achieve it.”

He works Caleb until Caleb’s arms are straining against the cuffs, thighs squeezing against the immovable rods hard enough he may well bruise. Just as Caleb’s cries are reaching a peak, Essek lets go again, letting Caleb’s cock slap back down to his belly. Caleb wails, whole body arching and bucking, helpless to do anything but ride the wave of intense frustration.

Essek gives him a moment, then rests a hand flat on Caleb’s hip, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

“And imagine, if you will, Caleb,” he says, voice dropped low and quiet. “If after all that, as you begged and pleaded and cried for mercy, just as you start to crest the last orgasm, if _that’s_ when I caught you up in a dunamantic loop, trapping you there on the edge of ecstatic agony, to writhe for my amusement and satisfaction, until I felt your debt to me had been paid.”

Caleb hasn’t stopped moving; if anything, his movements have picked up since Essek let go, hips flexing and twitching, bucking into the air in search of anything he can get, but finding nothing, because Essek isn’t allowing it.

“If anything, Caleb, I think perhaps you should thank me for being merciful enough _not_ to do that to you, considering what all you put me through earlier.”

Caleb _keens_ , a helplessly-frustrated sound, beside himself with want, before he breaks into begging again.

“Sir, _bitte_ , touch me, please, I need you, _please_ -”

Essek grins, performing the somatic component for the dunamantic loop while Caleb’s eyes are scrunched shut again.

“Of course, dearest, all you had to do was ask.”

The spell connects, and Essek surveys his canvas, wondering where to start first.

He’s had a lot of luck with Caleb’s thighs this evening, so he starts there, dragging his fingertips lightly up and down from knees to groin and back, only breaking contact to skip over where the rods sit. Caleb gasps at the contact, but it isn’t until Essek stands and moves up the bed that Caleb seems to realize what’s happened, the sensation continuing even after Essek’s hands have left him.

“Your five minutes starts now, Caleb. Best keep track.”

Before Caleb can respond, Essek’s climbed up next to him and leaned down, briefly enjoying Caleb’s expression of anticipatory dread before he lets the tip of his tongue flick lightly back and forth over one of Caleb’s nipples. He thinks about doing the other, for symmetry’s sake, but then reconsiders. The asymmetry of only doing one will likely torment Caleb more than teasing both would. Instead, he nibbles his way down Caleb’s chest, very lightly dragging his fangs over the bumps of Caleb’s ribs. Under him, Caleb is trembling again, body struggling to cope with the flood of sensation as well as the intense, unanswerable arousal he’s suffering under. Essek just smiles as he nuzzles at the soft skin over Caleb’s hip bone, ghosting his lips over it until Caleb’s squirming and writhing even more, his pleas largely in Zemnian now, though he does catch ‘sir’ sprinkled in here and there in Common.

"I'm a bit busy to be casting Comprehend Languages, Caleb. I can't take your requests into consideration if I can't understand them."

Caleb whines, back arching as Essek’s words buzz against his skin, so close yet so far from where he wants him.

"Sir- _bitte_ , let me come, please, I cannot- _nnng_ _Götter_ , it is too much, _please_ -"

Essek hums in thought, and Caleb’s hips jerk in response. 

"I will take that under advisement, Mr. Widogast. However, is the five minutes up?"

Letting out a sob of frustration, Caleb shakes his head.

" _Nein, Ich flehen dich an, habe Erbarmen. Bitte!_ "

"The only part I understood of that was 'no', so I'll be continuing, if you don't mind."

There are many times in his life where Essek has felt powerful- when mastering the forces of gravity for his own use, when being named Shadowhand at such a young age. Even when stealing the Beacons out from under the very noses of their keepers, there was a heady rush.

None of them, though, have ever quite rivaled the level of intoxicating power he feels when he has Caleb under his hands this way. That Caleb lets him do this, trusts Essek enough to be bound and tormented so- he has to wonder if the gods themselves have ever feel this sort of power.

Beneath his hands and mouth Caleb writhes, out of his mind with need, no longer able to form words as his senses overload with the sensations Essek’s touches leave behind.

And to think, he hasn't even touched Caleb’s cock yet, though that will change momentarily.

He takes a few more seconds to tease light fingers over as much as Caleb as he can- dragging from the inside of his wrists down his arms, over his chest, fingers tapping once over his nipples before continuing on. Caleb tries to twist away when Essek hits his ribs, but there’s nowhere he can go to escape, whining as Essek continues down to tease at the hollows of his hips until Caleb’s cries escalate, desperately trying to move, to avoid it, but there’s nothing he can do about it, each touch layering one on top of another.

He continues to torment Caleb, and after a while realizes the five minutes must have passed, but Caleb is far too distracted to notice.

Well, Essek _did_ tell him what would happen.

"Dearest, I think you may have let the time slip by you."

Caleb moans, distressed. " _Gods_ , please, sir, yes, it did, please no more-"

"Do you recall what I told you would happen if you lost track of the time?"

The sound Caleb makes when he remembers is beautiful, a combination of denial and plea all in one.

" _No_ \- sir, I- _no-_ "

"Oh yes. I will now go until I'm satisfied you’ve learned your lesson. And I feel like I've been remiss, Caleb. I haven't touched your cock at _all_ …"

As exhausted and strung out as Caleb looks, he finds a new burst of energy to struggle with, thighs straining uselessly against the rods holding them back, chains rattling at his wrists and ankles as he thrashes.

Essek situates himself on his belly between Caleb’s spread thighs, propping himself up on a pillow so Caleb’s cock is conveniently placed in front of him.

Small sounds and pleas continue to spill from Caleb’s lips, only escalating as he watches Essek slowly reach for him.

He gently takes hold of Caleb’s cock, getting a grip at the base to angle it up, and just that small contact punches a wounded noise out of the poor man laid out under him.

Essek opts to let the anticipation build, taking a moment to just hold the tip of Caleb’s cock in front of his lips, letting the warm puffs of breath wash over it until Caleb's shaking. He leans forward until his lips just brush the head, letting go his words buzz along Caleb’s skin maddeningly.

"I wonder if you would find it better or worse for me to tease your cock right now. Because I bet it would feel so good to have my mouth on you after all this, to feel that delicious wet heat on you, the suction, to feel _anything_ -" He darts his tongue out, flicking it fleetingly at the point just under the head and Caleb _screams_ , tears of frustration streaming down his face.

"Or would it be more akin to torture, feeling all that, but not being allowed to come? I could do that, take you in my mouth and suck you until you came close to madness, then make you wait the half hour you made me wait, whispering in my ear-"

As he’s been speaking, Caleb’s been growing more and more frenzied, begging incoherently to the point Essek has no idea _what_ the man is begging for- for it to stop, for it to continue, or if he’s begging because he just can't do anything else.

"So you tell, me, fire drop. Would you like my mouth, or no?"

“Es- sir, _please,_ **_please_** , let me come-”

“That wasn’t a response to what I asked you, Caleb.”

Caleb groans, back arching as he thrashes again, eyes clamped shut and hands balled into fists. When he finally settles back to the bed, thighs still twitching against the rods, he nods, face anguished.

“ _Ja_ , _bitte_ \- sir, please may I have your mouth-”

Huffing a laugh, Essek shakes his head a moment. If Caleb’s tone is anything to go by, you’d think he was submitting to his own execution.

“Yes, you may.” Before Caleb can do or say anything else, Essek pushes himself forward and takes the head of Caleb’s cock in his mouth before sliding further down.

There’s no scream this time; Caleb can’t seem to get the air for it. Instead a strangled sound makes its way out of him, his eyes going wide as his whole body tries to pull taut like a bow string. Essek has some idea of what Caleb’s experiencing- after all, Caleb’s used this spell on _him_ before as well. After such a long windup, and after already suffering the effects of the spell, having all that sensation cycling while then suffering the shock of heat and wet that Essek’s mouth represents must be excruciatingly exquisite.

The humanoid body wasn’t meant to contain this much pleasure all at once, concentrated and repeating, and as much as the body wasn’t meant for it, the mind certainly isn’t either. While it’s fun to torture Caleb this way, he doesn’t want to go much longer, doesn’t want to risk actual injury from the extended stress. He knows Caleb will be very sore after, even disregarding the welts from the crop, and has plans already to mitigate it, but for now, he imagines the upcoming orgasm will soften a lot of it.

He doesn’t tease Caleb much longer, sticking to the tricks and spots that he knows tend to drive Caleb wild, dragging the tip of his tongue up the underside of Caleb’s cock as he hollows his cheeks and pulls back and spends a minute just sucking and licking gently at the head before letting Caleb’s cock slip out of his mouth so he can glance up and see how Caleb’s doing.

He’s not even thrashing anymore, no longer having the energy to maintain it under the weight of sensation he’s experiencing. Caleb’s breaths come in pants, his thighs shaking as they keep trying to pull in, his hips in constant motion, searching for more, for whatever it is that will let him finally go flying off the edge he’s been dangled over for so long.

Licking his lips, Essek watches Caleb’s face as he calls his name.

“Caleb, look at me, please.”

It takes Caleb a second to focus, but he manages it, eyes wide and shining as he meets Essek’s gaze.

“Order of operations, Widogast- it hardly seems fair that after what you did to me, you get to come first.”

“ _Bitte-_ ” Caleb finds the energy to start writhing again, pulling at the cuffs holding him still, thighs trembling against the immovable rods. “Let me suck your cock, sir, _please_ , whatever you want, anything you want-”

“I think perhaps if you weren’t half-mad with need, you wouldn’t make such grand sweeping offers, but I catch your point. If I let you up, will you be good and keep your hands behind you until I get you into position? Or will it be too much trying to not touch yourself?”

That pulls a whine out of Caleb as he makes a visible effort to still himself despite the sensations Essek knows to still be coursing through him.

“Let me prove myself, sir, let me- _nng_ \- make you feel good, sir, _please_ -”

“Very well.”

In short order he has Caleb free of the cuffs at his wrists and ankles, and gives him a look as he places his hands on the rods between Caleb's thighs.

“When I remove these, you are to go to where you were kneeling before, in front of the bed, with your wrists behind your back, do you understand?”

“ _Ja_ \- yes sir.”

With a dual _click_ , Essek releases the two rods and moves them. Shakily, Caleb rolls over and crawls to the edge of the bed. When his feet hit the floor he folds down and crawls on hands and knees to where Essek directed, crossing his wrists behind him as he kneels in place.

“Oh, aren’t you good, Caleb.”

Going to the nearby toy cabinet, Essek grabs one more rod and goes back to Caleb.

“Sit up on your knees, high as you can.”

Whimpering, Caleb complies, and full on moans as Essek positions the three rods at his disposal around Caleb’s wrists like a triangle, keeping Caleb’s wrists bound and anchored in place.

“Now then.” Essek moves to stand in front of Caleb and he’s glad Caleb hasn’t ever caught on to how utterly _devastating_ he looks like this- face flushed and eyes wide with faint slivers of brilliant blue around blown pupils. The look of adoration on Caleb’s face, even through his obvious desperation, is enough to make Essek shiver pleasantly.

Waiting is overrated.

He gets his trousers open and is gratified to see Caleb’s eyes flick immediately to where Essek’s pulling his cock out. Caleb licks his lips and looks back up to Essek’s face, eyes going wider in question.

“Can you reach it on your own, pet, or do I need to help you?”

Caleb tries to lean forward to catch the tip of Essek’s cock with his tongue, but gets pulled short by the bars around his wrists. He whines, trying again, and Essek stops him before he hurts himself.

“That’s alright. I will come to you, fire drop.” Stepping forward, Essek takes himself in-hand and gives himself a couple firm strokes, hissing at the sudden flood of pleasure, before angling his cock towards Caleb’s lips. “At your leisure, Widogast.”

Caleb moves quickly, catching the tip of Essek’s cock with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth all at once, immediately going to work.

Gasping in a breath, Essek tries to steady himself, burying his hands in Caleb’s hair to pull him closer. Caleb moans around him, and it’s like little shocks of pleasure, accented by the lashings of Caleb’s tongue. It’s not as skillful or drawn out as Caleb usually manages, but Essek will give him this- it’s efficient.

Before very long at all, Caleb has Essek nearing the precipice; he briefly considers making Caleb slow down, to draw it out a little longer, but he doesn’t especially feel like waiting for his own release after this long. He lets Caleb drag him over the edge, tightening his fingers in Caleb’s hair as he comes with a moan, hips stuttering as Caleb swallows around him, tongue pressing firmly at the underside just below the head as he does.

“Enough-” Essek has to tug on Caleb’s hair to get him to stop, to pull him off. He releases Essek’s cock, eyes looking back up towards him, glassy and hazed.

“Please- _bitte_ \- sir, _please-_ ” Caleb’s shoulders strain against the hold of the rods on his wrists, and his hips are moving in helpless little swivels. He’s in tears as he begs, completely overcome with need, and Essek decides Caleb’s had enough.

“Caleb.”

It takes a second, but Caleb’s eyes come into focus again, and Essek smiles down at him, running a thumb over Caleb’s cheek, wiping some of the tears away before stepping to the side.

“I am satisfied and consider your debt to me paid in-full. Come for me, fire drop”

With that, Essek lets the dunamantic loop drop.

It's a good thing nobody lives too close to the grounds of his estate, because the scream that tears out of Caleb as he comes might have someone reporting a suspected murder, and that would be very awkward to explain all around.

Stepping forward, Essek gently catches Caleb by the shoulders, then kneels down in front of him.

“Lean forward against me a moment. I will free your hands.”

Caleb’s still shaking, but does as asked, collapsing in against Essek’s front and pressing his face to the base of Essek’s throat. For his part, Essek reaches around behind and releases the immovable rods, gently pulling Caleb’s arms back around between them. Caleb’s wrists are red from where he’s been struggling, and Essek rubs them carefully. He’ll add salve to them after they bathe, before they retire to bed.

In the meantime, he pulls Caleb closer, petting up and down Caleb’s back.

“Are you well, fire drop?”

Caleb’s tired laugh vibrates against Essek’s chest, and one of his hands lifts to clumsily pat at Essek’s side.

“ _Ja,_ I am good. Though I do have a question.” A second later- “Sir.”

“You may drop the honorific, Caleb. But yes, what is your question?”

“How many immovable rods do you _have_?”

“Ah. When doing the research for the immovable object spell, they were helpful to have as reference. And now that I no longer need them for that, I have found other uses for them. If you would like to know how many I own,” He lets his voice drop in volume to a low purr. “I will be happy some evening to show you.”

Caleb shivers against him.

“I think that I would like to see. Though perhaps not today.”

“That I agree with. I believe you’ve had more than enough for now. Although, I will warn you- should you be such a pest again in the future-” He leans in so his lips are right against Caleb’s ear. “We will repeat this exercise but you will not be allowed to come at the end, no matter _how_ you beg or what you offer me.”

Against his chest Caleb shudders, but when he pulls back at Essek's urging to stand, his mouth is still slightly open, eyes wide; his throat bobs as he licks his lips and swallows.

“I will take that under advisement, Essek.”

“See that you do.” He lets his expression soften before taking Caleb’s hand and sweeping his thumb over the delicate skin of his inner wrist. “In the meantime, I believe a hot bath is in order. Otherwise I’m not sure whether you’ll be able to move in the morning.”

“ _Ja ja_ -” Caleb murmurs, leaning against Essek’s side a moment before turning for the door, still gloriously naked. “As you wish.”

Essek watches him go, then summons his mage hand to smack Caleb on the ass over one of the darker marks from the crop. The resulting yelp of indignation makes him smile, and he follows Caleb out into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Nein, Ich flehen dich an, habe Erbarmen. Bitte!_ \- 'No, I beg you, have mercy. Please!'


End file.
